Body of a Lion, Heart of a Snake
by Hermione Granger - Top mind at Hogwarts
Summary: This is the story of someone who is often misunderstood. WarningsCharacter death, AU, Spoilers for HBP
1. Prologue

Body of a Lion, Heart of a Snake

Prologue

_They think they know me. They think they have me all figured out. But they haven't a clue. They probably don't even care that I am gone. I have slipped through their memories like sand through an hourglass. If they could only see me now. But soon they will remember me. They will see me for what I really am._

_I live a solitary life, and that is the way I like it. No one's expectations to live up to. No one to answer to. No one to tell me how wrong I was or how right Harry Potter is. How wonderful he is._

_You are wondering who I am, I suppose? Well, my name is Percy Weasley and this is my story._


	2. Chapter 1

Body of a Lion, Heart of a Snake

Chapter 1

I suppose I should start at the beginning, that's where most people start their stories. Well, I was born August 22, 1976, the third son of Arthur and Molly Weasley. My oldest brother, Bill, was six when I was born, and Charlie was four.

I really guess that life was kind of humdrum up until the time Bill went to Hogwarts. We were taught from the beginning about the magical world, since Mum was a witch and Dad was a wizard. Unfortunately, we were also taught that we were not allowed to do magic until we were eleven and time came for us to go to Hogwarts.

The day Bill's letter came, you'd have thought Mum and Dad's hearts were going to burst right out of their chests with pride. You'd have thought they weren't expecting it. They knew that he was going to Hogwarts. How could they not? Our family is known as, in the wizarding world, a pureblood family, meaning every member can do magic. Our whole family tree is full of witches and wizards, all known for their magic. Now that's not to say that there aren't dark wizards in our family tree. We are related to both the Malfoys and the Blacks, both pureblood families and both of them known for their contributions to Voldemort's cause.

But I digress. I can still remember Mum's voice that day:

_"Bill, Bill! Come quick!" _

_Hearing her voice, I stood on my tiptoes and looked out my bedroom window to see what all the fuss was about. I knew that he would be up on the hill, watching Charlie fly on the small broomstick that Dad had gotten him. I'd had a couple of goes on it myself, but quite honestly I didn't care much for it. I was more the studious type and much preferred to be in my room reading or drawing._

_"What is it, Mum?" Bill yelled. I could see him running down the hill, nearly tripping over himself in his hurry to get there. _

_As Mum came into view I could see the envelope in her hand, which she was waving like a war banner. Fred and George, who were not even three yet, were clinging to the skirt of her robes. "Your Hogwarts letter, it came! My baby's going to Hogwarts!"_

_"Howarz, howarz!" _

_I could hear Fred and George shouting as they tried to say Hogwarts. Babies!_

_Coming away from the window, I rolled my eyes and went back to my drawing. Big deal. I thought to myself. They'd been talking about it forever! 'I wonder when Bill's going to get his letter. I know that he will be going to Hogwarts.'_

_Mum sent Daddy an owl at work to tell him the good news and he got special permission to come home early to celebrate._

_"Another Gryffindor in the family, that's wonderful news!" Daddy said as soon as he came home. _

_"But what if I'm not in Gryffindor, Dad?" Bill said and I could see the worried look on his face._

_"A son of mine, not in Gryffindor?" Daddy said, nearly laughing, "Why there's no way that you could be in any other house."  
_

_"But...I mean...there are members of our family that were in Slytherin. It could happen."_

_"No son of mine will ever be in that house."_

_That was the end of the talk about the houses. Since Bill's birthday was in November, they didn't go to get his school things yet. But they couldn't stop talking about how exciting it was for Bill to be going to Hogwarts._

_At last August came and Mum took us all to Diagon Alley to get his school things. I was really bored with watching him get his robe and potion supplies, but when we got to the book store I was in heaven. _

_I was very smart for my age and I loved to look at books and such. I wasn't happy when Mum said that she couldn't buy me any books right then, that they didn't have enough money. But she did take the us all to get ice creams. But honestly I would rather have had a book._

_I was almost glad when it came time for him to go. I was so tired of hearing Bill this and Bill that. Big deal, he's going to Hogwarts. Did Mum and Daddy forget they still had me, Charlie, and the twins?_

Here, I must pause in my story. Dad's reaction to the possibility of Bill being in Slytherin, that was something that was a problem for me down the line. I can't explain it now, but you will see.

_Months passed and Mum would get owls from Bill saying how much he loved Hogwarts and from his teachers letting her and Daddy know how well he was doing. He wrote about the fabulous Halloween feast and about the ghosts that were in the castle. He liked all his teachers except for someone named Professor Snape. He had just started teaching at Hogwarts not that long ago and he wasn't nice to anyone but those in Slytherin._

_Christmastime came and Bill came home for the holidays, with many more stories to tell about Hogwarts. I was looking forward to going there myself because it sounded exciting and besides, I would get books too! _

_Bill had brought books home with him to study over break and I had sneaked a couple of peeks in them, til Mum caught me and made me stop. I just wanted to look! Why did she stop me?_

_After New Years Bill went back to Hogwarts and life returned as normal, for the most part. He said he'd be back for Easter break and then in June he'd be home for the summer._

_Years seemed to go by fast, and soon Charlie was in Hogwarts too. This made me excited because soon it would be my turn and I could learn all the things that they were learning. I still enjoyed reading a lot, and it was kind of cool to have it just be the five of us for once. Like a lot of kids like us, we were all taught by our parents until we were old enough to go to Hogwarts._

_Watching my twin brothers, though, I wondered if maybe they weren't doomed to be put in Slytherin. They were always playing pranks on me and doing stuff that I didn't like. I had to shut the door to my room because otherwise they would go in there and mess things up. If there were ever two Dark Wizards in the making it would be Fred and George. But of course I'd never say that._

_Now that Bill was in his third year at Hogwarts, he was allowed to go to Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Now, this was actually great because when he would have a trip to Hogsmeade he would always send me something that he bought with the money that Mum and Dad had given him. As older brothers go, he was pretty cool. I mean it was nothing huge but sometimes it was a quill, or some candy. I always marked the Hogsmeade trips on my calendar._

Okay, I'm going to stop my reminiscing for now. I have plans that I have to take care of and things that need to be done. The person for who I work is not a patient man and he doesn't take kindly to excuses. So, for now I leave you and when I return I will tell you about my Hogwarts experience.


	3. Chapter 2

Body of a Lion, Heart of a Snake

Chapter 2

Okay, I have returned. Now, where was I? Oh yes, my turn to go to Hogwarts and join my brothers in the ranks of Gryffindors and make my parents proud.

My letter came as my brothers' letters had, a week before my birthday. Over the years we had come to know when the letters would be delivered, both for acceptance to Hogwarts and for the supply letters which were delivered to students naming the books they would need for that coming year.

I remember the day like it was yesterday. I had gotten up extra early knowing that today was **the day**. In retrospect, I suppose, it was silly since the owl post from Hogwarts didn't come until mid morning, but the excitement was just too much for my ten year old mind to bear...

_I heard the magical clock which I had set the night before going off at seven am sharp. Nearly leaping out of bed, I ran to the bathroom, washed and dressed in my best casual robes. Today was an important day, because I **knew** I had a post that was coming just for me. The post that would tell me that I was going to Hogwarts._

_Making sure that everything was just so, my hair, my robes, my shoes, I went down the stairs slowly, trying to act dignified. I may not be eleven yet but today signified something very important. Today was the day that told me what I already knew...that I was a wizard._

_Mother was in the kitchen already, as usual, fixing breakfast. Turning, she smiled at me with a knowing look._

_ "Now, what could have you up so early on a summer morning, Percy?"_

_I crossed my arms in front of me and, in my best grownup voice said, "Now Mother, surely you know what today is?"  
Mother smiled at me and gave me a hug, "Of course I do, Percy. But you didn't have to get up so early, the post won't be here for a few hours."_

_"I know, but I was too excited to sleep. I thought maybe I'd have some breakfast and take a look at Bill's old books. I want to get a head start on things, you know?"  
_

_Tousling my hair, she laughed, "Of course I do. Now, what would you like? We have pancakes or eggs."  
_

_I was still eating my breakfast when the rest of the family came down the stairs. Father was next, followed by Bill, Charlie and finally the twins._

_"Been up since the crack of dawn, have you Perc?" Bill sniggered as he sat down next to me at the table._

_"Now Bill, there is nothing wrong with Percy being excited. You know that he has been looking forward to going to Hogwarts for years now."_

_"I know," Bill said, in between bites of his food._

_Punching me playfully in the shoulder, Charlie asked, "Going to try out for Quidditch, bro?"_

_Rolling my eyes to the ceiling I kept an even tone of voice, "Charlie, you know that I am not into that kind of nonsense, even if I could get on the team in my first year."_

_"Well, we could always use another Quaffle or another Bludger if you don't want to be a player," Charlie's eyes twinkled with amusement as he teased me._

_Without dignifying his remarks with an answer, I turned back to Bill. Bill was known to tease as well, but at least he was studious and serious._

_"Suppose I could borrow your old textbooks, Bill? I want to do some reading and perhaps it will help the time go faster."_

_"Sure, Perc," Bill smiled genuinely at his younger brother, "I know that you will really do well at Hogwarts, you are always so serious about your studies. Unlike some people," He glared at Charlie as he said this.  
_

_"What? You were just as happy as the rest of the house that we've been winning the Quidditch cup. You know that I am more the outdoor type. In fact I've been thinking about what I want to do when I graduate."  
_

_"Oh really? And what is that? Are you going to try out for the National Quidditch team?" Bill jibed at Charlie._

_"Actually I had been talking to Hagrid and was thinking about working with dragons in Romania, but your idea sounds even better..."_

_Standing from the table, I left just as they started throwing good natured blows at one another. Just as I got to Bill's room, I heard a sound like someone breaking wind._

_"Fred! George!" _

_Father's voice carried up the stairs, the sternness evident by the giggles that ensued soon afterwards._

_Sighing, I went into Bill's room and found his old schoolbooks, then took them out to the garden. The only thing to bother me there were birds and the occasional garden gnome who enjoyed causing mischief._

_Sitting on the garden bench, I settled in for a few hours of reading. Before I got totally engrossed, however, I could hear snatches of conversation coming from inside our house. Shaking my head, I wondered how we could all have the same gene pool and yet be so different. _

_Bill and I were serious, more like Mother. Charlie, well, he was really into Quidditch. Neither Mother nor Father had played in Hogwarts to my knowledge, so that must be something that went way back. Fred and George? Well, Merlin help Hogwarts when they started there because they were anything but serious. They probably would open their own prank shop or something someday, they seemed to enjoy them so much._

Looking back on that day, I wondered if perhaps I had a bit of Seer in me. After all, Fred and George did go on to own their own joke shop, much to Mother's dismay. But quite honestly, I couldn't see them doing what Father and I do, they are not the right type to work for the Ministry of Magic. That requires a high degree of sincerity which they simply possess, either then or now.

_The hours flew quickly as I immersed myself in my reading. I did not notice the change in temperature nor the passing of time. As per usual, when I read I lost all sense of time and space. The sound of hooting brought me out of my reading induced trance and I looked up to see two different owls flying towards our house. _

_Through a sheer force of will, I rose from my seat and gathered the books up into my arms. It wouldn't do to run like a little kid to get my letter, I was no longer a kid. I was a wizard, and that demanded an air of dignity and of refinement._

_As I entered The Burrow, as we called our house, their was much excitement in the air. Mother was hugging Bill, nearly crushing him and Charlie was slapping him on the back in a congratulatory sort of way._

_"Eh hem," Clearing my throat, I looked at my mother and brothers, "Did my Hogwarts letter come today?"_

_"Yes, Percy, it's there on the table. Guess what? Bill was made Head Boy!"_

_Furious at the timing of my birth, which had caused both the Hogwarts letters and my letter of acceptance to come on the same day, I felt rather dejected. _

_Laying the books upon the table, I picked up the letter and opened it. Reading over the letter which I knew by heart, I finished and set it down on the table next to the books. I then leaned against the table with my arms crossed in front of me, my right foot crossed over my left, and waited for the reverie over my brother to end._

_It seemed ages before anyone even remembered that I was there. Finally, Mother came over to me and gave me a hug._

_"Congratulations on being accepted to Hogwarts, Percy. I'm sorry, I was just so excited about Bill being made Head Boy."_

_"It's all right, Mother," I said, but feeling in my heart that it really wasn't. I was caught in the middle, the middle child now, and often overlooked. I was proud of Bill too, being made Head Boy was a great honor, but couldn't help but feel like the spotlight which should have been rightfully mine had been taken away. _

Back then, even if I didn't know it, those events helped to contribute to what I became. Living in the shadow of my father and brothers, never really feeling as if were something special. I wasn't the oldest and I wasn't the youngest. I was just an afterthought, another person to take up space.

I grow weary, I have much to do and so little time to do it in. I must rest for now and save the rest of the story for another time.


	4. Chapter 3

My energy is ebbing. The demands on my physical and mental abilities have risen to be nearly insurmountable, but I must not let on. My story must be told, no matter the cost.

_As the time was growing short before I was to board the Hogwarts express, no time was wasted in getting my supplies. Once again, when we went to Diagon Alley, my favorite shop was Flourish and Blotts, where we purchased my school books which were new for that year. Most of my books for Hogwarts I would inherit from Bill and Charlie, since they no longer needed the beginner books, but Mother promised me one or two of my own._

_I could have spent hours in there, and probably all of the money Mother and Father had in their vault, which had dwindled considerably since they had so many of us to care for._

_Mother bought Bill an owl as a reward for being made Head Boy, and he named him Merlin. I had wanted an owl too, but Mum told me that Bill would let me use his and that I could take Scabbers with me to Hogwarts. Don't know how they got Headmaster Dumbledore to agree to that, since the letter said a cat, an owl or a toad with no mention of rats, but apparently they got permission._

_I had found Scabbers five years ago in Diagon Alley on one of my shopping trips with Mother. I remember the day well. It was November 3rd, two days after the disappearance of You know who. Mother hadn't especially wanted to go out because of what had happed with Sirius Black, but we were out of some stuff that she needed. _

_Anyway, there he was in the street, hurt, with a toe missing on his right paw. I scooped him up in my hands and showed him to Mother, who said we'd take him home and see if we could make him better, and thus he became my pet._

_He wasn't an owl, but he was better than nothing. With two older brothers, most of my stuff was handed down to me from them. My robes, my books, plus assorted other non school related things. It was nice having something that was just for me. I know that he was just a rat, but it almost seemed as if he knew what I was saying when I talked to him. Crazy, really._

_Finally, it was August 31st, the day before I was to go to Hogwarts. I was in my room, meticulously packing my trunk with all my school supplies, when I heard a knock at my door. _

_Sighing with agitated frustration, since I figured that it was one of my bratty brothers, I opened it to find Ginny standing there with a solemn look upon her face._

_"Hey Ginny, have you come to help me pack my trunk?" I said, inviting her in and closing the door._

_"I don't want you to go, Percy," She said, coming into my room and sitting upon my bed._

_"I know, Gin Gin, but you know what? I have a present for you,"I said, pulling out the special calendar I had bought for her with my pocket money. I had wanted to get her something special and had saved up for a long time for this. Handing it to her I smiled, "This is a very special calendar. I had it bewitched so that every day you will get a message from me and it will tell you how long it will be until I return home for Christmas."_

_"Thanks, Percy!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around my neck and giving me a tight hug._

_"So, are you feeling better about me going away now? I promise to write to you if you will write back," I held her at arm's length and looked into her soft brown eyes._

_"I promise, Percy," Ginny told me, tears glistening upon her lashes._

I must pause here. I'm sure you know by now how special Ginny was to me back then, and she still is. I know that my years apart from the family have hurt her more than anyone else, and I hate myself for that. I never meant to hurt her. I'd like to think that if I could turn back the hands of time and do it all over again that things would turn out differently, but perhaps I am just fooling myself.

_I allowed Ginny to watch me finish packing, and then we stayed in my room talking until Mother told us it was time for her to go to bed. I, too, changed into my nightshirt but lay for a long time on my bed, my arms behind my head and my legs crossed one over the other. It was really happening. Tomorrow I was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Another knock came at my door, but instead of waiting for me to open it, my brother Charlie burst in and took a flying leap onto my bed, narrowly missing me._

_"So, little bro, you ready for that big test you gotta do when you get sorted?"_

_I looked at his face, not sure if I should trust him or not. But it was full of sincerity, "I thought you just had to put a hat on your head and that's how you got sorted?"_

_"That's what they have done in the past but at the Closing Feast last year they said that the rules would be different this year. They talked about having the first years wrestle the giant squid in the lake."_

"Wha?" I said, shivering despite myself. I hated swimming and there was no way they would get me in that lake. Surely Father would know. Running downstairs, my nightshirt flying out behind me, I found Father in his study. 

_At the sight of me, Father laughed and rolled his eyes, "All right, what wild stories did Charlie tell you about Hogwarts to get you so riled up?"_

_That question stopped me dead in my tracks. "What do you mean?"  
_

_"Well, Bill did the same thing to Charlie when it was the night before his first day at Hogwarts, so I have been waiting for this all night. Trust me, whatever he told you, it's not true."_

_Unabashed, I went back upstairs with as much dignity as I could muster. Knocking on my brother Charlie's door, I waited for him to open it._

_"So what did Bill tell you?"_

_"Oh, something wild about turning a chicken into an egg. You really didn't believe me, did you?"_

_Sniffing with an air of superiority, I shook my head, "Of course not. I just wanted to say goodnight to Father, that's all."_

_"Yeah, right..." Charlie said, laughing, "I did the same thing when Bill told me that wild story, I had to make sure it wasn't true so I asked Father. Chocolate frog?" He said, offering me one._

_"Thanks," I said, giving him a smile. I felt as though I had gone through my rite of passage in the Weasley clan and looked forward, more than ever, to the next day._

The stories that we told to our younger siblings on the nights before they started Hogwarts got more wild as the years went by. I really missed those days that I know I can never get back now.

I must leave you for now. I will return when I have rested and am more refreshed. The next part takes more energy to tell than I currently possess.


	5. Chapter 4

I am restless. I pace back and forth, my hands clasped behind my back. I am waiting, for what I don't know. Perhaps my death, perhaps redemption, perhaps an end to this pain that has encompassed my body and soul.

I must remember the good times I have had. Perhaps they will help with dulling the pain that seeks to destroy my willpower, the essence of my very being.

_September 1st dawned bright and sunny. I was up with the chickens, making sure that my trunk was packed and everything was ready. I saved out a robe to change into on the train and my wand, but everything else was properly stowed in my trunk. I had wanted to wear my Hogwarts robe to the station, but Mother told me that since we were going to a Muggle station that it wasn't proper._

_Going downstairs, I found Mother making lunches for us to take with us on the train, "Need any help?"_

_"No, don't you worry about it. Sit down and have a spot of breakfast, it's a long train ride."_

_I was nearly too excited to eat but I knew that Mother was right. Sitting down with a bowl of cereal, I laughed as a plate of toast and bacon appeared before me as well, "Mother!"_

"Eat." 

_Just one word, but it had so much power behind it when spoken by a mother. With resignation I nibbled toast along with my cereal, although I left the bacon for my brothers and sister. I was just finishing up my orange juice when the thundering footsteps of my two older brothers were heard on the steps._

_"Bacon, brilliant! I'm starving!" Bill said as he came into the kitchen, grabbing at least three pieces before sitting down._

_"Hey Mum, any eggs?" Charlie said, plopping down haphazardly in his seat._

_Rolling my eyes, I thought to myself These two have nothing on trolls when it comes to etiquette. Standing up, I took my dishes over to the sink and washed them, then started up the steps and nearly being bowled over by Fred and George, then by Ron. Spinning on my heels and nearly falling back down the steps, I bit back a scream of frustration._

_Wondering where Ginny was, I decided to check her room and found her sitting on her bed, looking at the calendar I had given her._

_"Hey Gin Gin. Aren't you hungry for breakfast? You should get down there before our pigs of brothers eat it all."_

_She looked up at me and I could see that there was a tear in the corner of her eye threatening to fall. "Without you here, Ron, Fred and George are going to tease me all the time. And who's going to read me a story before I go to bed at night."_

_Smiling at her, I sat down beside her on the bed and gave her a quick hug, "Now, don't you worry about those Neanderthals. I'll have a talk with them and tell them if they don't be nice to you while I'm gone, I'll turn them into something nasty when I come home for Christmas break. How do you think they'd like to be toads?"_

_She giggled at that and a smile crossed her face, "I think it would be an improvement."  
_

_"I think you're right," I said, smiling at her, "As for your stories, well, I wanted this to be a surprise, but along with a message that you can hear each morning there is a story for you to listen to each night."_

_"Wow, Percy. This must have cost you a lot of money!" She said, a look of awe on her face._

_"It was worth it. I wanted to do something special for you. And just think, in just five years you'll be going to Hogwarts too. It will be here before you know it."_

The hardest thing about my separation from my family has been my lost of touch with my baby sister Ginny. All I wanted to do was to protect her from anything that would hurt her, and I ended up hurting her myself.

_After the disorganized mess of breakfast, which I finally convinced my sister to join, the house was set for another flurry of activity---attempting to get Bill, Charlie and I out the door with our trunks and assorted paraphernalia, along with two mischief making twins, a seven year old and a six year old girl. We took a car that Father had purchased recently to tinker around with and amazingly enough we all fit in it. How, I don't know, but I suspect he used magic to expand it._

_It wasn't a pretty sight. Fred and George insisted on bringing some of the silly jokes they spent their pocket money on, including a whoopie cushion and a rubber spider, which they used to torture both Ron and Ginny. Ron had been terrified of spiders ever since Fred turned his teddy bear into one after Ron broke his toy broomstick. And of course Ginny, being a girl, wasn't into the creepy crawly things._

_After going back several times for different items that we had forgotten or so that Ginny could use the loo, somehow we made it to King's Cross with ten minutes to spare. Father got us three trolleys and loaded our trunks onto them, along with Merlin's cage. Scabbers was tucked into my pocket, along with my wand and a book I kept out for reading on the train. My robes were slung over my arm and I tried not to dirty them as we walked through the wall between platforms 9 and 10._

_There was the Hogwarts Express, in all her glory. I couldn't wait to get on board and start my journey to becoming what I already was, but first there was a bit of unfinished business to attend to._

_Placing my hands on my hips, I turned to my younger brothers, "I had better not hear of you three teasing Ginny or when I return for Christmas break you will all turn into toads."_

_I gave Mother and Father a hug, hugging Ginny last. Father gave each of us two galleons to spend on the train, and Mother gave us the sandwiches she had packed. _

_The train whistle sounded and I knew that I had to go so I didn't miss it. Bill and Charlie had already boarded. _

_Turning to Ginny, I gave her one last hug, "I promise that I will write to you as often as I can and tell you all about Hogwarts."_

_Running towards the train I climbed on board, quickly finding a compartment so that I could wave to her through the window. I waved until I thought my arm would fall off and the platform was out of sight._

_Settling myself on the seat, I decided that I would change into my robes before I engrossed myself in the book which I had brought. I had the robe over my head when I heard the door to the compartment open._

_"Hmm, that's an interesting look for you," I heard my brother Charlie's voice through the cloth._

_Pulling the robe down properly, I glared at him, "Haven't you heard of knocking?"_

_"Well, I would knock, but I figure this way I don't need to wait for someone to tell me to come in. How about a game of Exploding snap?"_

_Cocking my left eyebrow at him, I said, "You know I'm not into games like that. Besides, I brought my own form of entertainment,"I said, showing him the book I had brought with me._

_He chuckled as he saw the title, "Famous Wizards Throughout History? What did you get a dumb book like that for?"  
_

_"Because one day my name is going to be in here," I said, throwing my shoulders back and sitting up straight, trying to look important, "One day I'm going to hold the highest office our country affords, Minister of Magic."_

_Charlie roared with laughter, catching the attention of Bill who was passing our compartment. Sticking his head in, Bill looked from Charlie to me. I could feel my face turning redder as the seconds ticked by, but I didn't know if it was from anger or from embarrassment._

_"What's the big joke?" Bill asked, innocently, "I'm always ready for a good one."_

_Gasping for breath, Charlie fought to compose himself, "Percy here...he thinks...I mean...he says," Charlie couldn't finish the sentence because he was laughing so hard._

_"Really. I don't see what's so funny about wanting to be the Minister of Magic," I didn't even try to hide my indignation._

_"You want to be the Minister of Magic?" Bill's eyes grew wide, but he didn't laugh. Not out loud, anyway, "I think that's a great goal, Percy, and I hope that one day you will achieve it. Don't listen to this prat," He said, jerking a thumb towards Charlie, "He's destined to play Quidditch all his life."_

_Smiling gratefully at Bill, I turned to Charlie who was still all but rolling around on the floor with laughter, "See? Bill supports me. And just for that, when I'm Minister of Magic I'll send you to Azkaban for being the world's biggest prat!"_

My blood still boils when I think about the way that Charlie treated me. I bet he's not laughing now.

_Charlie left soon after I said that to go find some of his friends, and that was fine with me. Bill left soon afterwards, but before he did, he turned to me with more words of encouragement._

_"Don't pay him any mind, Percy. It's good to have dreams and I think you should go for them. You have a great mind, be sure not to waste it."_

_With that he gave me a brotherly slap on the back and walked out of the compartment, leaving me to my solitude. I had just gotten engrossed in my book when a knock came at the door. _

_Earmarking my spot in my book, I stood up with a sigh and opened the door, "Come back to apologize have you?" I said, figuring that it was Charlie at the door, but was taken aback when I saw a total stranger standing before me._

_"Hi there. My name is Oliver Wood," The boy standing before me said with a thick English accent, extending his hand._

_I looked at him, giving him the once over. He didn't seem like much of a prat, "Percy Weasley," I said, taking his hand and shaking it and inviting him in._

_"Weasley, Weasley... You wouldn't be related to Charlie Weasley by any chance, would you?" He said, looking at me with interest._

_"Yeah, he's my prat of a brother," I said, rolling my eyes._

_"You're kidding! He's a BRILLIANT Quidditch player. I've heard tell that they haven't seen such good playing since James Potter was on the team years ago," Here Oliver's face fell, "Poor James and Lily. I wonder whatever happened to their son, Harry?"_

_"I don't know. I know Mother and Father knew them but they don't talk them that much. Too painful, I suppose."_

_Oliver looked very uncomfortable at this, and hurriedly changed the subject, "So, do you play Quidditch? I would love to be on the team but usually first years don't get picked, or even have the chance to try out."_

_Crossing my arms in what I hoped would be a dignified way, I put on an air of superiority and looked at him through my glasses, "I most certainly do not. I have much more important things to do than to play a silly game with a bunch of balls and broomsticks."_

_I had hoped that this would dissuade him continuing his talk about Quidditch, but instead it just launched him into a campaign that showed that he was determined to change my mind._

_"How could you not like Quidditch? It's the wizarding world's national pastime. Have you ever been to a professional match? It's so exciting!"_

_Holding up my hand, I attempted to stop his endless prattling, "I didn't say that I don't like to watch it. I said I don't like to play it. Seems like a good way to have the stuffing knocked out of you."_

_The topic soon changed again to other things and I found that even though Oliver did have a certain fondness for Quidditch, he also had shared my love for reading and we spent a good portion of the train ride talking about our favorite books and authors. More importantly, he didn't laugh as my brother had when I talked about becoming Minister of Magic._

_We discovered how hungry we had become when the cart came down the aisle with the food on it. I bought a couple of chocolate frogs, which I intended to send to Ginny the next day and a few pumpkin pasties. I didn't have a huge sweet tooth, but I did enjoy the pasties once in a while. Oliver swapped one of his ham sandwiches for one of my corned beef and the remaining part of the ride after we eat was spent mostly in silence. I read my book and he read a Quidditch book which he had brought with him._

Good old Wood. He was my first friend at Hogwarts, other than my brothers of course.

_I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew the conductor was announcing that we would arrive at Hogsmeade station in just a few minutes. Sitting up, I straightened my robes and ran my hand over my hair, wanting to look presentable for the sorting ceremony._

_Seeing that Oliver had fallen asleep as well, I poked him, "Hey, wake up. We're almost there."_

_Looking out the window, I found with dismay that it was raining. So much for being neat and tidy, I thought to myself. Well, at least surely they will have some kind of thing for us to ride in, maybe I wouldn't get that wet._

_When the train stopped and we got out, I tried quite unsuccessfully to stay dry by holding my book over my head. That's when I heard a gruff voice which appeared to be coming from a cross between a grizzly bear and a man:_

_"Firs' years, over here!"_

_Not wanting to make a bad impression, I followed the man who was built like a mountain, eager to get out of the rain, and found that I was in for another unpleasant surprise; we would be crossing the lake in open air boats, which no protection at all from the rain._

_With a longing look at the carriages which seemed to be moving of their own accord towards the castle, taking the older students in dry comfort, I sighed._

_"Come on, we haven't got all night!" The giant called, "The sooner we get inside the sooner you can dry off!"  
_

_With as much as resolve I could muster and my head held high, I walked through the rain to the waiting boats filled with first years. I was determined that come hell or high water, they would not call me a sissy. _

_Looking down into the dark waters of the lake, I figured that this constituted both._

_After what seemed like an eternity, we reached the castle and were lead inside, looking much like a pack of drowned rats. I could feel the water squelching in my shoes and knew that my hair was plastered against my skull. _

_Running my fingers through it, I attempted to comb out as much water as I could and looked around in vain for something to dry my glasses on. I knew that I looked horrible, and took little comfort in the fact that the rest of the first years looked as bad as I did._

_Eagerly I waited my turn to put on the sorting hat as I watched the others taking their turns. I could almost know before it was announced when the hat would put someone in Slytherin. They were such a surly looking bunch, how could one not? I didn't doubt that I would be in Gryffindor, all my family, the ones with red hair that is, were in it._

_Finally my turn came and I walked up slowly to the stool, unlike **some **students who had shown no coolth at all and had run to the stool. I waited patiently for Professor McGonagall to put it on my head and for it to ring out Gryffindor so that I could join Bill and Charlie, prat that he was._

_"Hmm," The hat said in my ears, low enough that only I could hear it, "This is very difficult. You are very clever, so you would do well in Ravenclaw, but I am thinking either Slytherin or Gryffindor..."_

_"Not Slytherin," I whispered, "I couldn't face my father if I was put in there. He said no child of his would ever be in Slytherin..."_

_"Well, to honor your wishes since you want to please your father... All right, then, go join your brothers in...**Gryffindor!**" The last word was bellowed out for all to hear. Only the hat and I knew what had gone on before._

_Breathing a sigh of relief, I went and sat down next to Bill, who slapped me heartily on the back, "What took it so long?"  
_

_"Oh, it had wanted to put me in Ravenclaw, but I said that I wanted to be with you guys." I wasn't really lying, it was half true. There was no way in Merlin's name that I was going to admit to almost being sorted into Slytherin._

That hat is not as dumb as it looks or sounds. I should have been in Slytherin, and quite honestly I would have requested it if it hadn't been for my father's adamant words that no child of his would be there.

I must rest for now. I take my leave and bid you farewell.


End file.
